


Boyfriends and Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, mentions of recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is naked and Merlin is just about to peel off his boxers. Gwen is still wearing her panties and bra. She laughs as Merlin's cock bounces up as the elastic band hitches over them.<br/> <br/>Loosely based on this KMM prompt: <i>Arthur and Merlin, who are not a couple, are having a threesome with a girl but they keep getting distracted with each other.</i> </p>
<p>Except, in my fic, they all end up together anyway, because I just couldn't let Gwen walk away without the boys stopping her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends and Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided they're all 16 in this fic, so this isn't underage in the UK, where it takes place.

*

Camelot is one of _those_ places; one of the towns with lots of roads leading away from it, and none leading to it. One of the places which everyone with a choice just want to escape. There's nothing much to do. There's the job centre, a couple of pubs, some shops. The usual places selling chips and kebab and pizza. A housing estate nicknamed the citadel. Lots of small, cardboard-like houses, all council flats, not-so-lovingly referred to as the lower town. Beyond that there's a grey river, full of the skeletons of shopping trolleys and worn-out washing machines, further still is a flat field, full of nothing.

Time passes, like in other places. Perhaps a little slower, perhaps a lot faster, with nothing to mark the passage of time. 

They find themselves at Arthur's place, over at the citadel, because he doesn't share his room with a sibling, and most nights he's got the flat to himself. Uther's generally tied up with his own, shady business. Morgana's at work, twirling her skinny body round the poles at Sorceress, two stations further down the line. 

They've been friends since forever; Arthur the son of Uther, Gwen the would-be graffiti artist and Merlin, the kid who sets fire to things without really meaning to.

They often end up in Arthur's bed. Watching films, reading comics, talking, smoking. Tonight is different. Arthur is naked and Merlin is just about to peel off his boxers. Gwen is still wearing her panties and bra. She laughs as Merlin's cock bounces up as the elastic band hitches over them. It looks eager.

"Come on," Arthur says. " _Come on,_ Gwen. Show us your tits." He's lying back, his head pillowed on an arm. His free hand is already wrapped round his cock, like this nakedness thing doesn't bother him at all. Maybe it doesn't. Merlin sits cross-legged at his side, his gaze travelling between Gwen and Arthur.

Gwen unhooks her bra first, throwing it at Merlin, who giggles and presses the still-warm cups to his own flat chest. She feels self-conscious for a moment, as she hooks her thumbs into her cheap cotton panties. She doesn't shave the dark, curly hair down there. Maybe they'll find it disgusting? And then she looks at the boys in front of her and it feels good again. 

They're as different to each other as she is to them. Merlin is milky pale and lanky, his cock longer than she thought it'd be. There's funny hair on his chest, and leading down from his navel to the dark bush at his groin. It's darker than hers, and there's more of it, too. 

Arthur is tanned and muscled, but with a sweet, boyish face. His cock is thicker than Merlin's. The hair on him is of a dark caramel colour. She can't help looking at their cocks. They look funny; pieces that seem out of place on the bodies of these boys she's known all of her life.

She pulls her panties off, balls them up and throws them at Arthur, hitting him on the nose. They all laugh at that. And then they just stare at her, both of the boys, eyes sliding up and down her body, like she's something strange. Then there is an awkward silence before they all find themselves lying down, Gwen between the two of them. Merlin leans over her first, smiling shyly before he presses his mouth to her cheek. She isn't even sure it's a real kiss. Maybe he's tasting her. He looks high on something, although she knows he's not.

Arthur kisses her shoulder. For a moment, she feels the scrape of his sharp teeth, but then there's only his mouth, big and warm and moist.

The thought of her best friends kissing is hilarious. Pursing their mouths and pressing them to her hot skin. She's used to see their mouths talking, or spitting or chewing at pencils during class or smoking. Kissing seems so _girlish_ somehow. When Merlin comes closer she licks his mouth. He pulls back with an odd little sound, like a small animal. Then he comes back, licks at her lower lip tentatively. His body is warm against hers, and she can feel his cock, hot and insistent, like it wants more than Merlin himself wants.

She feels Arthur chuckle. He kisses the corner of her mouth, his head just close to Merlin's. His hand is on her breast now, his thumb rubbing her nipple into a peak. It makes her bolder, giving her the courage to lick back at Merlin. In one swipe she manages both his mouth and Arthur's. It is a funny sort of kiss, three tongues sliding and gliding instead of two. One of her hands in Arthur's hair, one on Merlin's chest. 

They tumble, wallow in their nakedness. Merlin finds himself in the bottom of the heap. Gwen sucks at his neck while Arthur stays at his mouth, kissing and licking. Gwen moves away a little, and they continue. She sits back. Arthur moves further in, his hand goes on Merlin's cock, moving up and down. 

When one of Arthur's legs slips over Merlin, and Merlin pulls him down, Gwen feels something ugly inside her. It's the work of a moment to find her panties and bra, pull on her t-shirt. She's putting on her jeans as Merlin disengages his mouth from Arthur's and looks at her.

"Gwen," he says, one arm still around Arthur.

"You could've told me that you – “ Her voice breaks shamefully. "You don't even need me." 

It's just like that time when they were ten and they didn't want her to be Spider-man, because she's a girl. They'd stopped playing with her and it had taken a week for everyone to come to their senses again. 

She manages to get to the front door before Arthur stops her, still naked. He slams a hand against the door, barring her way. 

"Fuck, Gwen? What are you on about?" He doesn't sound angry, but upset.

She crosses her arms over her chest. "You and Merlin. You don't need me. You don't want me to play."

Merlin arrives, just as naked as Arthur. "Gwen!"

She narrows her eyes at him. "You're in _love_ ," she points at Arthur and then at Merlin and then back. "You two."

"No!" Merlin says. Arthur frowns. Strangely enough, it's he who speaks when the long silence ends.

"If we can all be friends, why can't we be boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"It's called fuckbuddies, you twerp," Gwen says. Merlin snorts with laughter. 

"No." Arthur shakes his head, as if this is one of those terribly important ideas he comes up with every now and then, mostly when he's stoned. "This is _us_. Merlin can be my boyfriend and you can be my girlfriend and we're both your boyfriends. There, that's that sorted. Can we go back to bed now? I want someone to suck my cock before I grow old." He shuffles his feet, looking restless.

Gwen smiles reluctantly. "Why don't you ask your _boyfriend?_ " She sticks out her tongue. 

Merlin laughs. It's his laugh, all lovely and carefree, which finally releases the tension. "I'd love to," he says. "But I want to eat my girlfriend out first. Can I?" And he reaches out for her. She stares at his bony hand with its long, sensitive fingers. She doesn't know whether it's beautiful or not, but it's beautiful to _her_. When she takes his hand, Arthur puts an arm round her shoulders, and leads them all back to his bed.

They both help undress her, make her feel like a princess; all gorgeous and wanted. 

And that's the way it's meant to be. Sometimes Merlin sucks Arthur's cock. Sometimes Arthur fucks Gwen. Sometimes Gwen fingers Arthur. Sometimes Merlin fucks Arthur. A lot of the time they're just one tangled pile of warm bodies, doing several of the aforementioned things simultaneously. 

And suddenly it doesn't matter that there isn't much to do in Camelot, because they have _this_. They have each other. And perhaps, one day, they'll leave, together. 

They still prefer Arthur's bed, because it's the biggest.

*


End file.
